This invention relates generally to cleaning of internal combustion engine cooling system, more particularly to treatment of used coolant exteriorly of such a system for subsequent return to the system.
Studies show that over-heating is a major cause of vehicle breakdowns on highways. Engine cooling systems must operate efficiently at all times to avoid costly repairs that result from excessive temperature. In this regard, cooling systems contaminated by rust, scale build-up and sludge cannot provide adequate heat transfer and cooling system efficiency; in addition, thermostats fail to open, hoses deteriorate, impellers bind or break-off, and engine blocks can become distorted or crack. Accordingly, there is a need for efficient engine cooling system flushing methods and apparatus; however, flushing of such systems in the past required draining of the removed liquid to sewer or waste lines, which was environmentally objectionable. Accordingly, need has developed for apparatus and method to clean engine coolant systems without such drainage. No way was known for accomplishing this objective in the unusually advantageous manner as in now provided by this invention.